Fear May Turn To Love
by greenkat92
Summary: Sakura Haruno is captured by the Akatsuki, will this be a terrifying experience for her, or will she find love in the Uchiha she had tryed to forget?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Run. They're coming- I know it. Their footsteps are close behind. Oh god- I'm going to die. The forest rushes past me in blurs of green and brown, branches and leaves slap at my face and scratch at my arms and legs. I ignore it, if I don't escape, I'll die. I'll _die_.

Countless hours have passed since it started; the sun that was so high in the sky is now slipping away behind the trees on the horizon. Every turn I take and every single time I breathe, they key in on me, they know exactly where I am. The worst of it is, they're just toying with me, if they had a stronger desire to, they could have captured me within five minutes of it starting. I'm lost, where's Konoha?

Trying to hide, I search for a spot somewhere in the higher branches. Their cloaks, the ones that signify who they are, I can hear them in the wind, whipping about the person who wears it. I can hear it, they're so near, but I need to stop. I stop on a branch shrouded in shadow and try to clear my mind from the fear.

It's the Akatsuki- an organization of dark, seemingly heartless ninja who kill without a thought, and they're after me. Most details are still blurry, but there are a few things that I do know. They aren't after me because they want me, they're after me because they need to use me to get what they want, a ninja who is in my squad; Naruto Uzamaki. You see, they need naruto because he contains something that is of high value to them- Kyuubi the nine tailed fox demon. Their last attempts have been useless, so from what I can gather, they plan to get to Naruto through me.

My breath is shallow and loud, there's no chance that they'll miss it- they'll find me and they'll capture me, it's just a matter of time. But I- I can't let them, no, I have to escape, to tell Naruto, to see Sasuke again... Easing myself up, I start to try to run, but sadly, I stumble and fall. My legs collapsed under me- they won't move, why did I have to stop?!

Footsteps nearby falter and I know that they know I'm here. From the sounds of it, they're just a few feet from my left side. Their breathing is hardly audible, as if instead of chasing me, they had merely gone for a short walk. Holding my breath, I use an illusionary jutsu to hide myself from the one whom is following me. The footsteps start again but slowly, they aren't on my left side anymore, where are they?

"So I take it that you give up then, Sakura Haruno?" I keep my illusion, he's behind me, he knows I'm here- what do I do?!

"Itachi, she's over here," the voice says, after it stops moving.

I stop in terror, did he just say Itachi? _Uchiha_ Itachi? No- not Sasukes brother... Sasuke is another ninja, the third and final member of my squad, squad seven. Sasuke... If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I love him. I have spent most of my life chasing after him, trying to get him to notice me in any way possible. You see, Sasuke is hot, he's dark and distant and he keeps mostly to himself, ever since he was seven years old. Seven. That was the age Sasuke was when every member of his clan, the Uchiha clan, was slain. His close family, the people he had spent his entire life around, slaughtered. Slaughtered by his older brother, _Uchiha Itachi_.

The figure being me grabs my shoulder and I release my illusionary jutsu, I have no strength to keep it up, no strength to fight back. Almost limp in his cold hand, I look to my captor. A giant blue man, about seven feet tall and ocean blue was gripping onto my shoulder. Shocked, I twisted my body to try and get him off of me, but I couldn't, I was too weak. Motion stirred in the trees before me and I watched terrified as a figure emerged from the trees, as Itachi emerged from the trees.

I was amazed, he looks so much like Sasuke, it was unreal. Not only that, but the expression on his face was one of boredom. How did I put up so little of a struggle?

"Good Kisame. Make sure she can't escape, we can't waste any more time," Itachi said, slowly walking towards me and the blue man.

Kisame nods, shifts his weight, and from behind him a large object wrapped in whit fabric appears. Smirking, he slings it over his shoulder. Quickly and silently, Kisame slams the object in to my stomach. Doubling over, I try not to puke. I try to cough, but the air was knocked out of me. Somehow, I felt even weaker than I had before, like even my chakra wasn't there. The thing gurgles and moves beneath the wrappings, was it alive?

"W-what was that?" I manage to say, wanting to know if what he just did is going to kill me.

"Quiet," Itachi commands. Kisame slides the wrapped thing back over his shoulder. I take my hand off of my stomach, I have to stop them- I have to! But soon it was back on it, trying to subdue the pain.

"They'll come for me- you do know that don't you?" I say, ignoring Itachis command, I wasn't going to let them take me, I have to make it.

"We're planning on that," Itachi states, then with a quick movement and hardly a sound, Itachi started away. Kisame picks me up roughly against his side and soon, we're off. My stomach lurches against it and I, again, find myself trying not to vomit.

Behind us, the sun finishes setting under the trees, and my hopes of escaping. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Swinging- I'm in the air, but what am I doing there? Sleepily and sore, I look around; only to see the ground racing by five feet below my face. I shake my head in pain from my neck and remember what happened.

I am captured by the Akatsuki, I was being carried by a blue man named Kisame, and I was merely ten yards from Itachi, _Itachi Uchiha._ I slam my eyelids closed. 'Wake up- oh god Sakura, wake up', I think to myself, 'it _has _to be a dream! No- not a dream, just a bad nightmare, yes! That's it! I probably just had bad fish last night! When I open my eyes, everything will be back to normal! It has to be!!' Slowly I peak one eyelid open- no, I was actually awake.

Twisting my body, I try to look around. Where are we? How long have I been with them? Where are they taking me- when we get there are they going to _kill _me?! I can feel my previously drained energy slowly creeping back into my body, my strength. I have to escape. I have to do an escape jut- my arms! I can't feel my arms! I try to turn, wanting to see what happened.

"Stop squirming," Kisame says, tightening his grip around my waist. "Itachi, she's awake now, should I fix that?" Kisame smirks, shifting his weight with each step.

Itachi looks back to us, "No Kisame. She would be no good to us if you killed her now. If your arm is tired, I will carry her," he states. I tense up- so they weren't going to kill me now, but when? The two ninja slow down to a halt.

"Fine, my arm was falling asleep anyways," Kisame releases me from his arm and I cry out in alarm as I tumble to the ground, landing on my back. My breath escapes me and I find myself feeling numb. Trying to sit up, I remember that my arms are still immobile. I wince. Should I look down? What if my arms _aren't there_? Slowly I move my gaze downward.

They were still there, but they were wrapped up in some odd white fabric. Come to think of it, the fabric is very similar to the fabric that was on that huge thing that Kisame rammed into my stomach.

I winced as he reached towards my face; however, he only did it to retrieve my head band. "Kisame, keep this, we can have good use of it if they doubt that we have her," he stated, tightening the fabric that had already cut off circulation to my now red hands. Slinging me over his right shoulder, Itachi started off, causing my stomach to lurch again. Kisame was ahead this time, only by a couple yards though.

Now, with a better view of my surroundings, I look to the sky. The sun was rising, but you should hardly tell, because the clouds were blocking it. Not letting the sunshine escape. Oh god- I haven't done a single thing good for Konoha in this entire situation. Why did I have to mess up so bad? All I have accomplished so far is I gave the Akatsuki a way to capture Naruto. How am I going to get out of this? My arms are tied up, so I can't do genjutsu or ninjutsu, and let's face it, my taijutsu will never be any good.

Hours passed and the day wore on slowly. Nothing changed, not even Itachi grip which was harsh and painful even when I kicked him in the chest. He never even moved his hand.

Just as the sun began to set on my first full day of captivity, Itachi slowed down and stopped running. Kisame, who had noticed this, turned and started back in our direction.

"Kisame, go ahead of me. Make sure that the area Sasori and Deidara chose is secure enough to keep her. Tell them we have her, and I will be arriving soon." Kisame nods and in an instant is off again.

Itachi walked over to me, and retrieved a bottle from his cloak, undoing the cap, he shoves the bottle to my face. "Drink this."

Twisting my neck, I keep my lips away from it, not wanting to take poison. "What is it?" I ask.

"Water, now drink," Itachi replies, pressing it into my mouth before I could try to refuse or argue any further. I tried not to swallow any, but I had forgotten how thirst I actually was and soon the entire bottle was almost empty. Itachi took the bottle and it disappeared back under his cloak.

Silence overcame the area and Itachi remained standing next to a tree about four feet away. My mind had so many questions, my voice took to one by accident. "What if Naruto doesn't come- what if they refuse? What would happen to me?" I end up screaming the last part at the dark ninja.

"Our plan, is none of your business, now be quiet," Itachi commanded, closing the top three hooks of his cloak so that it hid his face. I look away angry, none of my business? This was my life we're talking about here! My stomach growls of hunger and I realize I haven't eaten for almost twenty-four hours. Itachi looks to me and his hands move under his cloak.

"Eat," he says, shoving something into my mouth. Surprised, I spit it out. "You aren't getting anything else, or any more," Itachi states, turning back towards where he was facing. Looking down, I see that he had given me a small rice ball. Now soiled with dirt, it wasn't as appetizing as it would have been if I hadn't spit it out.

Looking at it, I wasn't sure. It was covered in dirt, and besides that, with no use of my hands, I'd have to lean over and eat it like an animal. Then again, I'm not sure when the next time I'll get food will come.

Leaning over, I get ready to try to ignore how disgusting it will taste. Then I notice what it landed on. Crawling up from their home in the ground, ants were feasting on my rice ball. Not sure if I was relieved or upset that they were on it, I sit up and try to imagine the feeling of being full so that my stomach would settle.

Itachi turns around, not even glancing at the rice ball, picks me up and sets me back on his shoulder. Soon we're off again, this time my stomach didn't lurch, it had nothing in it to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sun had set now. Darkness was enveloping the land and taking Itachi and me with it. It's been well over three hours since we began and the night air was beginning to chill. Waves of nausea wash over me quickly and I feel my will power weaken by its relentlessness. Throbbing pain develops in my head as my blood rushes down to it from heart. My vision blurs with spots of black and white, I have never before felt so exhausted.

The fear was drained from me, leaving only the sickening feeling of anticipation that was playing on my heart strings. My mind went straight from denial of me being captured by the Akatsuki to acceptance that I will probably die by the end of this. My heart was starting to loose all of its hope.

Light comes into my view, only about four hundred yards away. A town, maybe a way to escape! Trying to get a better look, I twist around. Just a little closer! If I cried out- they'd be able to hear me! I cough, preparing my voice for the loudest scream I've ever made. However, Itachi seemed to know what I was thinking of and kept going at a distance of about three hundred yards from the town. Even if I did cry out and somebody by chance heard me, there's no way that they could have gotten out here before Itachi carried me out of sight.

My eyes get blurry again and I find myself trying to fight back my tears; it was so close. That could have been my last chance of escaping, and I missed it. A tear escapes from my eyes and I watch it fall freely to the ground. Feeling broken and forgotten, I watch the last light of the town, of my hope, fade away into the darkness.

Just as the last glimmer of the town disappeared, Itachi began to slow down again. Trying to see why, I turn the best I could in his firm grip and look over his shoulder. A while up the direction we were traveling was another town. Not wanting to have my heart be let down again, I slid my eyes tearfully closed and waited for Itachi to just take me around the town.

After five minutes, I realize that Itachi's footsteps were beginning to change. His shoes sounded like they were hitting rock, not grass or dirt. Looking down, I realize that he hadn't tried to go around the town; he was taking me_ through_ it.

My throat was dry; this is my chance- my chance! Gathering my voice, I cried out into the darkness. "Help, somebody! Help!" my desperateness rang and echoed throughout the streets. Itachi turned onto another street, keeping the same slow pace, then stopped in front of a large old seeming building. Was he going to try to hide? Why didn't he just drop me and run off?

"Are you finished yet?" he asked, taking me off of his shoulders and setting me on the ground before him. For the first time, I take a good look at the town. Something was wrong- why aren't there any lights? Where are the people? Since I screamed, I haven't heard any voices or movement at all come to think of it. Suddenly, it all made sense.

"It's a ghost town, isn't it," I ask, looking around at the empty city. Itachi didn't reply, instead he picked me up to my feet. My legs wobbled and I nearly fell. Itachi, grabbing me by the wrappings that held my arms, led me into the large, eerie seeming building. What was this place?

The large doors creaked as we walked through them and as we entered; my eyes met a familiar face. "Ino-" shock covers my every thought. What was she doing here? Why was she wearing the Akatsuki cloak? What was so different about her? As I look at her, her face contorts with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" they say. No, this was not Ino; this was a boy. His hair was just like Ino's, that's what confused me. "Itachi, the room is on the right. I have to go find Sasori, he left an hour ago," the ninja said. Fastening the top of his cloak, he begins to head out the door, not waiting for a reply from Itachi. Itachi began moving me forward. My legs were still uneasy and I stumbled the first few steps. Who was that ninja?

As we turn left, Kisame comes into view just as large and intimidating as ever. Looking over to us, he smirked and opened the door he was standing in front of. His eyes were red from lack of sleep and the wind blowing in them continuously for over twenty four hours. Quickly, before I could stop of turn, or do anything, Kisame rammed me in the stomach with the wrapped thing like before. Yelping in pain, I fall to my knees and try not to vomit- why does he keep doing this?

Slowly easing myself up my hatred of Kisame, of the Akatsuki, and of this entire situation threatened to take over my sensibility. The only thing that kept me calm was the fear of being killed for yelling at my captors. Kisame reached out to me to throw me into the room, but Itachi pulled me back against him. My cheeks flush and I try to regain my balance.

"No need for that Kisame. Who has first shift?" Itachi asks, keeping me on him.

"You do Itachi," Kisame replies, giving Itachi a confused sort of look. Itachi nods and starts moving forward into the room. My feet didn't move when his did and I almost fell into the open doorway.

The room was so small, and all that was in it was a chair and a door on one of the walls, probably leading to a bathroom of sorts. Itachi stepped in after me and Kisame left, probably to rest in another room on the hall. The old building groaned with every bit of wind.

Coming over to me, Itachi untied the white fabric from my arms. Confused, I looked to him, why would he do that? Turning away, I rubbed my arms; the wrinkles of the fabric had left indents in my skin similar to them. Why did he untie me? Putting my hands together, I try to summon some chakra but- it won't come!


	4. Chapter 4

The hours are long and weary; it seems that each one slides by slower than the last. My eyelids flutter tiredly and I pull them away from the door that they'd been resting on since I sat down in this cold wooden floor. Glancing around, my eyes catch on my captor, Itachi. He was looking at me, at my eyes.

For a moment, I stare back at him, the embarrassedly, I quickly advert my eyes from his face and back to the door. Why was he looking at me? Curiously, I slowly slide my vision back to him; he was still looking at me. How long has he been staring at me? _Why_ was he staring at me? Has he been staring at me this whole time?

Looking at his face, my heart rushes with pain. He looks so much like Sasuke, it's unreal, like I am actually facing Sasuke. His face was so familiar, I couldn't stand it. Blushing, I look away to the ground. Memories come crashing down on me, memories of Sasuke and with those, memories of Naruto, Konoha, my family, my life. My eyes begin to well up with tears; will I ever get to see any of them again? Itachi throughout this keeps his stare, his cold, unfeeling stare.

He doesn't make sense to me. He never seems to feel anything, not pain, or anger or even tired. My thoughts stop- wait, he just traveled for over twenty-four hours without getting off of his feet, meanwhile dealing with my kicking and screaming, and now was stuck having to watch me do nothing for the rest of the night- how did he stay awake? Even some of the strongest ninja would have trouble with keeping their eyes open by now. Looking at him, you couldn't tell what he did in the last twenty-four hours of his life. His eyes were completely open, he was fully aware of the world around him, and he seemed well rested- how? My mind puzzled it over and over and soon my mouth couldn't help but blurt it out.

"H-how are you awake," I ask, looking him, again, in the face. Quickly I realize my ignorance, my stupidity, here I am captured, a hostage of the Akatsuki under the threat of death and all I can think about is the person who's making sure I don't escape. I should hate him, but for him, all I feel is curiosity. Why am I so stupid, so weak? Here I am, questioning the Akatsuki member who aided in my capture about his life, when Naruto was probably questioning himself if he should give up his life for mine. Ashamed, I shake my head and try to clear my mind.

"I don't sleep. I can't sleep."

Confused, I look up to Itachi, "What?"

"You asked why I was awake, I said I don't sleep," he explained in an almost monotone sort of voice.

"Oh, I reply, keeping my gaze on the ground, so he's an insomniac then. Looking to his face I realize that the lines under his eyes were clues I usually wouldn't have missed. Can't sleep. My mind was distracted, but the guilt was still there. Naruto, I was so harsh to him when we were younger, I used to call him annoying on a daily basis. Now it's just my luck that he's the only person who can decide if I live or die.

I look up to Itachi's face, his eyes still resting on mine. Sasuke. He ruined Sasukes' life, and yet; there he sits and I feel no anger or spite. It's almost as if Sasuke was there and not Itachi. I match my gaze with his eyes. They were almost the only facial feature of his that was noticeably different from Sasukes'. Sasukes eyes are a deep blue that seem to go on forever and are extremely easy to get lost in, but Itachis' were so different. A deep gray was in the place that would usually have color and that gave them a misty effect, they seemed to look through, not at you. His eye color matched his attitude, dark and distant.

A knock sounded on the door and I was knocked out of the trance his eyes had on me. Itachi, for the first time since we came in got up and opened the door. Looking around the door frame, my mind puzzled with yet another familiar face. This time, it looked like that sand ninja, Gaara. Holding my tongue from blurting out the first thing that came to my mind, I waited for him to come in so I could see for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

"When did you arrive back, Sasori?" Itachi questions the ninja who just walked in. So I was right, it wasn't the sand ninja. He looked extremely similar to him, but this ninja doesn't have the symbol that Gaaras' face does. The symbol of love. I look to Itachi and am again surprised. He wasn't looking at the ninja, Sasori, and his face was one of boredom. He wasn't interested in anything, it didn't matter to him weather or not Sasori replied or not.

Sasori, apparently, didn't feel like there was a need to reply to Itachi either. Walking past Itachi, Sasori squatted down to my height and dropped something into my lap. Pausing briefly with his eyes level to mine, he turns around. Surprised, I look down to my lap. Candy? Why a sweet?

"Some of the ninja of Konoha have been informed, the news will travel to the fox demon soon enough," Sasori says, looking to Itachi, who still seemed extremely bored with the conversation. I pick up the candy. Strawberry, vanilla, chocolate. When I was younger, I used to love these things; however, since I met Sasuke, I have tried to stay away from them. I have no need to gain weight.

Itachi nods to what Sasori said, then looked to the open door as if telling him to leave the room, _now. _Sasori, turning briefly back to me, narrows his near lifeless eyes at Itachi, then leaves the room. Itachi, closing the door, silently walks back to the chair he'd been sitting in. I look up and this time, he wasn't looking back to me, instead he was now focused on the door Sasori had just left out of. Confused, I change my sight to the candy. What just happened?

I lift the candy up to my face and the mere aroma of it made my mouth begin to water and my stomach lurch with hunger. I bite into it and nearly choke from swallowing so quickly. Looking up as I finish, I notice that Itachi was again looking at me, those eyes. Without me knowing why, my face flushes and I find myself wandering what he was thinking about when he looked at me, why?! Confused by my own thoughts, I try to forget about them.

That ninja, Sasori, why was Itachi so angry- no- what's the word? Apprehensive? Why was Itachi so apprehensive when Sasori was around? Girlish thoughts enter my mind again and I try to force them back. Why would I have thoughts like those for Itachi?! Looking up, he's still looking at me, my face flushes again and I find myself biting my lip so that I won't smile. What's going on here? The only time that I've ever felt this before was for Sasuke and that was because I-

"What are you thinking about?" Itachi asks, turning his face towards the wall next to the door. I look up surprised; does he actually care what I'm thinking about?

"Why?" I ask, wanting to know what he meant so that my reply wouldn't just embarrass myself.

"You face turned read for a moment, are you not feeling well?" he looks to me and for a second, just a second a tiny bit of what looked like worry crossed his face. Did I actually just see that?

"Oh, I'm fine, I probably just ate that too fast," I reply, turning my eyes to the ground in front of my feet as if it were suddenly extremely interesting. No, he wasn't saying that in a caring tone, he was merely making sure that his hostage wouldn't die before he could make use of her. That had to be it. I'm probably just imagining things now. Trying to clear my mind, I stand up and look towards the door I had noticed when we first walked in.

"Am I allowed to go into there?" I question, not looking to Itachi for any longer than it took for him to nod, yes. Reaching up, the door squeaks as I slide it open slows. A wave of cool air burst out and I find myself suddenly wishing I was the one wearing the cloak. My guess was right, it was a restroom but this room was hardly fit to be called anything that includes the word rest.

It was a tiny room consisting of only a small sink, a cracked mirror and a toilet. The light above flickered at first when I turned it on and the glass surrounding the bulb was covered in bugs. Disgusted, I quickly backed out of the room and nearly slammed the door closed. Hopefully there wouldn't be a need for me to go back into that room.

Returning to the spot that I'd been in since we first came in, I look to Itachi. I need to figure this out. Testing if what I was wondering was true, I look to his face, into his eyes and think to myself, Itachi. My face feels warm and I feel my pulse speed a bit. Is it true? Do I like Itachi?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Sasuke! Sasuke, please help me!" I cry out to my comrade as he chases after me and my captor. "Don't let him take me!" I plead, ripping away at the person holding me; I have to get to Sasuke! In the darkness, the only light is the new moon hanging dully in the endless shadows. Sasuke races after me and I reach out to him, "grab my hand!"

Ignoring my gesture, Sasuke runs beside me, not listening to me, is he ignoring me on purpose? It can't be that, no! I hold my voice; he probably doesn't want me to break his concentration, that's all. Startled by a sudden leap, I cry out into the night. Tears fling from my eyes and each one is poisoned with weakness and desperateness. What is he doing?

Sasuke finally gets ahead of me and my captor and stops in the path ahead of us, forcing us to stop. "Sasuke, please!" I cry out. More tears stream down my face and I choke on the ones I tried to swallow and keep back. My breath is shallow and I feel the need to look; who is holding me?

Twisting my body, I turn to the face of my captor- Itachi. His face changes when he looks to me. He reaches up to my face and wipes my tears away. "Don't cry, it scares me," he brings my face to his and kisses my cheek. What is he doing?! Shocked, I turn back to Sasuke, struggling to break free. Angrily I cry out to Sasuke, "Help! What are you doing Sasuke?" I feel a new wave of tears coming as I realize that he didn't even listen to what I said.

Sasukes' face is contorted with anger, his eyes glaring red from his sharingan. Did he want me back? Was he here to take me back from Itachi? Suddenly, I wasn't sure anymore.

"Itachi, my revenge is now," Sasuke says, getting into a fighting stance. Confused, I look to him, did he not remember I was here? Yelling angrily, Sasuke charges at me and Itachi. Silently and quickly, Itachi slid just out of range for Sasuke to hit us. I gasp, Sasuke? Would he hurt me? The tears that hadn't yet made it off of my face were now sitting coldly on it.

"I won't let him get near you, please trust in me," Itachi says and I somehow find myself clutching to him. Sasuke; what's going on here? Sasuke veers around, his left hand surrounded by a bright blue and white; chidori. Charging at us, Sasuke holds his arm steadily with his other arm and yells angrily. I cry out and Itachi pauses to look at me. Turning around to dodge, Itachi was thrown of center by me being on his left side.

Sasuke is getting closer and closer and I am right in his path; I am going to die because of Sasuke?! Itachi spins so that his right side takes the blow. I cry out as we fall to the ground. Itachi slowly covers my body with his like a shield, his face right above mine.

"I'm sorry," he says and for the first time, I see him show true emotion, pain. Sorrow from nowhere crosses my heart. He could be dieing, just to save me, from the boy I thought I loved. Tears cross back down my cheeks and I pay no mind to them. Leaning up, I put my hand to his cheek and-

My eyes jolt open and I sit up, when did I fall asleep? Was it- was it just a dream then? I stare at the ceiling, so was it just my imagination? Itachi- quickly I turn around to see if he was there; but he wasn't. Instead was the ninja who looked like Ino. He was leaning the chair back against the wall staring at the ceiling with a dreamy dazed look on his face.

"Where's Itachi?!" I ask, trying to keep my voice level and calm, not wanting my panic to be known. Noticing I am awake, the ninja put the chair flat on the ground and leans one elbow thoughtfully on his knee.

"His shift ended about three hours ago, yeah" he says, his face taking on a curious look. Of course it was just a dream. There's no way that me and Itachi could ever- I shake my head wearily trying to get the thought out of my head. "Why did you ask?" he says, leaning his head a bit to the left.

"I was just wondering, that's all," I respond, trying to hide my true thoughts. Straightening up for just a moment, the ninja leaned back into the chair. I turn my attention to the floor, why would I dream such awful things about Sasuke? My mind puzzles and I wipe the sleep from my eyes. Why did Itachi kiss me? Hugging my knees against my chest and try to accept it, I may like Itachi.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

He is asleep now. The chair is flat once more and he was snoring louder than anything. The noise was so loud, in fact, I found myself almost wishing he was awake and silent. But, here it is, finally a chance; my chance. I stand up slowly, no sudden movements, and my eyes never leave the blonde ninja. I slide over slowly, watching as he begins to drool. Can it really be this easy? I look to the door, the thing I have despised since I got here, and inspect it for any signs of jutsu. Nothing.

Uneasily, I turn away from the ninja, slide my hand over the cold metal door knob, and twist it to open. I cringe as the door begins to move, expecting an alarm or something to attack or capture me. Nothing. Slowly and as silently as I can make it, I slide the door open. The door comes easy and I sigh from relief, it kept the silence. Beginning to open it more, I freeze, wait- why is it quiet? I quickly turn around, only to find that the ninja is no longer in the chair. Spinning around quickly to the door, I swing it open and start to run out.

"Ouch!" I cry out, falling down to the hard floor. I had rammed into the blonde ninja. He leans over me semi-menacingly and smirks happily.

"You didn't _think _it would be that easy did you?" he asks in an almost singsong tone of voice. Slowly I get up, dust myself off, walk back into the room, and sit in my usual spot, my hopes dashed out yet again. The ninja wears a surprised look on his face as he comes in and closes the door behind us. "You didn't even struggle, yeah," he said, half way to himself, half way to me. No, I didn't struggle, did I?

He sounded so disappointed when he said that, was he so desperate to hurt me? I hug my knees to my chest and close my eyes. A knock sounds on the door, was it Itachi? I slide one eye slowly open as the blonde ninja begins to head over to the door. However, before he could get to it, Sasori opened the door and entered, not bothering to shut the door again.

"This door was opened, why?" Sasori asked, his eyes hard on the blonde ninja and not even glancing at me. The ninja shifts his weight as Sasori says this, giving him the appearance of a child. "Deidara, we cannot take any chances," Sasori's voice was dark and harsh, "we have no time for this foolishness, Deidara." The voice seemed to echo about throughout the small room we were in. I look to the, So Sasori was the superior between them, I realize.

The ninja, Deidara as I now know, nodded, "I understand." His face is no longer as lively as it was when he tricked me. Sasori turns from Deidara, and walks over to me. Kneeling down, Sasori puts his face inches from mine. Narrowing his eyes, he looks into mine and stares for a moment. I blink in surprise and back away a little, what is he looking at?

"She's not a shadow clone, Sasori," Deidara says, looking to Sasori with an almost apologetic look on his face. "Shark Skin still has her chakra drained," he explained. Shark Skin- was this that thing that Kisame had hit me in the stomach those times? Thinking back, I try to remember. I did feel weaker, and I couldn't summon my chakra after either time. I had thought it was those bandages at first. Sasori nods to acknowledge what Deidara had said and backs away a bit from my face. Reaching into his cloak, Sasori's hand reemerges with fruit, and apple.

My stomach growled just looking at it and I found myself doubling over on it to keep it quiet. Sasori stayed at my eyelevel and handed me the fresh fruit, keeping his hand on it for a bit before he let me have it. Happily, I looked to him, but I kept my true emotions hidden from the two ninja. Sasori then stood up, and his cloak billowed about him as he left from the door, closing it behind him. A slight smile crosses my face as I look over the fruit. Unblemished and red as ever. I look over to Deidara and an angry look played on his face, as if it were my fault that Sasori was angry at him.

Biting into the ripe fruit, juice flows down my chin from it and, no longer caring about my appearances, I let it and enjoy every last bite of the sweet, fresh fruit. When the core was all that was left, I stood up and walked over to the second door, the bathroom. So much for never coming in here again, I think to myself. Another large wave of cold air greets me as I open the door. I try not to look up to the light as I flick it on and begin to wash my arms and face.

Although the mirror was cracked, I could see myself clearly, all eight of the pieces of mirror reflected a separate me. My short hair was messy, but not extremely unclean looking, and my face was pail, and now wet. I study my features and am shocked by my eyes. They were dark and almost pained seeming, like Itachi's. Itachi.

I had tried to clear my mind of that dream, but it keeps on coming back to haunt me, and have me remember the feelings. If I hadn't woken up, I probably would have kissed him. Is that what I want? Noticing my face turn a light shade of red, I look away from the mirror, turn off the light, and leave the room, closing the door behind me.

Sitting down against the wall, I feel my anger come on again. Why can't I just escape? Why did I pause? Why didn't I just run straight out the door? Why can't I make up my mind on how I feel? And why when I do make up my mind, do I always question it? Why do I feel this? Frustrated, I bite my lip and hold back any tears that threatened to escape.

"What are you doing, Haruno?" Deidara asks, looking to me. Confused, I open my mouth to ask what he meant, then realize when I bit my lip, I made it bleed. I touch my fingers to my lips and stare down at my bloody fingers. That's why I feel this way, I realize as I get up and begin to walk to the bathroom. I feel this because I am alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The ceiling was being tapped on above us. I look up, my head still resting against the wall, and listen to the now constant sound of tapping. Going on and on, it never seemed to stop. I was curious to know what it is, but not curious enough to ask Deidara. A loud bang sounds and the wall behind me, along with the others shakes. What is that? I listen to it for a while and then think about it, I know that sound. It's raining. I stop leaning on the wall and lay down flat on my back, listening to the rain beat down on the roof. Deidara is in his seat, one hand holding up his chin as he stairs at the wall behind me like he's hoping it will come to life.

The tapping of the rain is over sounded by a knock on the door. I sit up and watch as Deidara gets up and walks to the door. What could Sasori want now? Deidara open the door just by a little to see who it is.

"Your shift is over Deidara," a familiar voice says, my face flushed and I lean over so that I can see past Deidara- it's Itachi. There he is, standing soaked from head to toe like a wet cat- where had he been? Deidara, half yawning, nods to Itachi and leaves out the door past Itachi happily. My face begins to turn red as Itachi comes in the rest of the way in and closes the door behind him. Itachi.

Leaving the doorway, Itachi begins to come over to me. Flash backs and memories from the dream hit and I try to preoccupy my mind to keep them from coming. Putting his hand under my chin, he lowers himself to my height and brings his face close to mine. I try not to blush, is he going to kiss me?

"What happened to your lip?" he asks, was there a bit of worry in his voice? My heart beat quickly; he's so close to me. If I don't respond will he continue to hold my face and be this close to it? Not wanting to risk him letting go from lack of response either, I quickly speak.

"I bit my lip," I explain, forcing my eyes off of his. We were so close to a point that I was scared that if I blushed, there would be no way to cover it. Still holding my chin, he turned my face towards his to a point where my eyes were once again on his. I tried, but this time, I wasn't able to keep my cheeks from turning a light red.

"Why do you do that?" he asked, leaning in still closer as if to see if I were sick. My face becomes a deeper shade of red and I can feel it getting warm. Almost all of my will power was being used to keep me from leaning in closer and finishing what started in the dream. What am I supposed to say? How do I respond?

"What do you mean?" I ask, biding time so that when I need to answer, I can have a reasonable excuse for Itachi. He can't know what I feel, not yet.

Itachi backed up only a little bit and I find the excess space unbearable, but don't lean in to close it. "Your face keeps on changing color, then the moment it does, you look to some spot on the floor or a wall- why?" He asks; his hand still firm on my chin. Unsure of anything anymore, I bite my lip- what am I going to say? Itachi reaches his other hand up to my face and slides my touches my bottom lip, making me stop biting it.

"You made it start bleeding again," he explained, moving his hand from my mouth and showing me the blood on his fingers. I flinch from the pain, it's my blood. Is this the same Itachi that brought me here? It feels like he actually cares, he wasn't passionate then- so why now? Is this just another dream of mine?

Letting go of my chin, Itachi stands up. Disappointed that he was not near me anymore, I change my sight to the empty chair. Itachi walks into the bathroom and I hear the sink water start up. The rains rhythm seemed to have slowed down put it is still pouring loud and hard. I close my eyes and try to imagine the feeling of his hands on my face. Even though his fingers were rough against my skin, they're all I can think about.

The water turns off, as does the bathroom light and I slide my eyes open slowly as he closes the door. Expecting him to go back to the chair, I was surprised when he, instead, came to me and lifted my face. Kneeling down, he pressed a small damp cloth to my lips to stop the bleeding. Holding the cloth against my lips, for a moment a bit of what looked like worry crosses his face and is soon gone. Was that real? He is so gentle with my face in his hands- is this really Itachi? Is he just trying to trick me? Is he going to try to do something like Deidara did?

I turn my face away at this thought and Itachi removes the cloth, apparently finished. He backs up some and makes sure that it is cleaned properly. "Why did you do that?" I ask Itachi, I'm not complaining, I just want to know. I lean back a little from him and he stands up and balls up the cloth.

"Because you were bleeding," he explains simply, turning around towards the bathroom door.

"Why didn't you just make me clean it myself?" I ask, thinking back to how Deidara had made me. Itachi stops before he gets to the door and stands there like he's thinking or unsure about something. Please just say something Itachi! I think to myself, not wanting to embarrass myself by saying it out loud.

"Because," he started off, I look up hopefully, "my job is to keep you from dieing." My breath stops and I try not to cry. So it's just his job, nothing more. Is this the way of the Uchiha clan then? I look to the ground my face turning red from anger at myself for making look stupid in front of Itachi. Itachi tosses the towel in the trash in the bathroom, the comes out and sits in his chair in the corner. He looks at my face, "Why did you ask that?" he says, with his eyes on me. I felt like he already knew the answer.

"I was just wandering," I reply, not voicing anything else because I was scared my voice would tremble. So that's it? I look to Itachi as he closes the top notches of his cloak, covering everything but his eyes from my sight. The rain slowly ceases and only a few drops here or there sound on the roof.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Time stayed slow and seemed to take three times what it was. The rain had stopped and silence was setting into the room. My eyes never left Itachis' and his eyes never seemed to leave mine. I am no longer feeling those pink-hearted feelings; all I can feel is anger and sadness. He was so close to me then, what if I had kissed him? What would that have changed? Would he have kissed me back? I try to ignore what he had said to me, I don't believe that it's just a job for him- it can't be; I can't be.

His face is covered so that I can't see it. Even though I already know what he looks like, I can't help but want to see him. My mind brings the dream back again and this time, I don't try to block it. Sasuke. He didn't even care if I got hurt; he was only there for Itachi. Is this the way he really is? I think back and the memories try to prove it's true, but I try not to believe them. He's Sasuke; he wouldn't do that, would he? I've known him for so long, and I've changed so much of my life, just for him- and now- is it true?

I shudder at how true it seems and Itachi keeps his gaze on me, "Are you cold?" he asks. Having no other excuse for looking like I just got touched by an ice burg, I nodded. Itachi stands up. What's he doing? I wonder as he removes his cloak. He pulls out a small dagger from it and I try hard not to show fear in my face. Will he go against what he said is his job and kill me? I wait a moment and watch as he pulls enough shuriken, kunai, and other numerous weapons out of his cloak to kill a small army. I try to cover up my surprise, but I knew it was apparent. "Yusouki-no Jutsu," Itachi says, and the items he had retrieved from his cloak vanished. A transportation jutsu? Rechecking his cloak, Itachi walks over to me. "Here, it'll keep you warm," he says, tossing the cloak into my lap.

"I- I don't-" I start, I don't want his jacket, it's a symbol.

"Take it," instead of a request like it seems it should have been. I touch the fabric, it's so thin and soft, not what I would expect at all. I lift it before me, it may be thin, but it wouldn't be able to rip, it was very durable seeming. Slowly, and unsurely, I slide it around me. Instantly warmth was on my skin, like stepping into a bathhouse, it's so comfortable. Wrapping it around me, I hold my knees to my chest.

"Thank you," I mumble as he sits back down in the chair. His clothing that was hidden under his cloak is just basic fighting clothing. I get more comfortable under the cloak, it was so warm and soft, and I almost wanted to go to sleep. Curling up under it, I pull the neck part over my face and enjoy the warmth now on my neck and cheeks. I try not to smile but, it's so warm! Is this Itachis body heat, or the cloak itself, I wonder. Then I remember- Itachi's still in here. Quickly I look up, and to my embarrassment, he was looking at me. Has he been watching me this whole time?! I try not to blush, but I can't help it, here I am hugging and snuggling his jacket, and he's only about ten feet away watching.

Sitting up, I bring the cloak away from my face and try not to blush, maybe he didn't notice. I sigh, there's no way that he didn't notice- he was right there watching me. I look at his face and all I can think about is getting him to come over here to me. Is there any way that I could get him closer like he was earlier? Maybe if I did I could get up the courage to kiss him- no that's unthinkable! I mean, what am I saying here? This is the Akatsuki member who captured me, and is now using me as a hostage to get to a team member of mine. How could I feel this?! Dropping all doubt, I stop questioning myself. All I know is that I do feel this, and for now, that's all that matters, not why. These could be my last hours alive.

Trying to prepare for a tiny amount of pain, I open my mouth and get ready to bite my lip.

The door opens, and Kisame comes in quickly, not bothering to knock. I stop myself from biting my lip and lean against the wall, trying to keep him from seeing me so that he wouldn't hit me. What have I been reduced to?

"Itachi," Kisame starts, closing the door behind him loudly, "three anbu black ops are on there way; Mechryu, Rasachi and Kakashi." I glance up, Kakashi-Sensei? Itachi had a bored expression on his face, was he not worried? Kisame smirks as he finishes, "They're being trailed by Sasuke, your brother." Sasuke? But- they only want Naruto, why would Sasuke come? I stop and look to Itachi- of course; Sasuke's only coming for him. "The fox demon has not yet been seen out of the village, so Deidara is going to leave to go and capture him if he can, since a few anbu aren't in Konoha anymore." Itachi nodded to this, and then looked away from Kisame, towards me. Kisame, understanding that this meant for him to leave, opens the door, steps out and closed it behind him.

Sasuke? My mind stops and I for a moment forget all that I had decided on him and Itachi. All I can think about is his name. My mind flushes red and I, for a moment, forget about Itachi. Yet, he hadn't forgotten me, when I looked up; there he was, studying my face again. Why did I do that? The second I heard Sasukes' name, it was like Itachi didn't even exist anymore- why? Remembering what I was doing before Kisame came in, sink my teeth into my lip.

Itachi seemed to notice; he kept his eyes on my mouth, but said nothing. The second I tasted blood, I released my lip. Itachi actually pays attention to me, I think as I watch him leave to the bathroom to get a towel, that's nothing I could ever say about Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Itachi asks as he leaves the bathroom carrying a small wet cloth. Kneeling down beside me, Itachi lifts the cloth to my lip and tries to stop the bleeding. "Why do you bit your lip?" his voice was now dry and didn't seem to have any concern, but that isn't what I wanted to believe. I think for a moment, choosing my words carefully.

"I bite my lip because I worry," I say, my voice muffled by the cloth. Water drips off of the small cloth and lands on the cloak, sliding down the dark red and black fabric instead of absorbing into it. I silently hope that he understands that when I say that I worry, I mean that I worry if he likes me or not. Dabbing the cloth on my lip, he moves a bit closer, as if to see if the bleeding was stopping. Backing up some, he puts the cloth back up to my lip.

"Do you worry for Sasuke?" he asks, pausing for a second, and then he turned his sight to the wall beside him as if it had suddenly done something of interest to draw his attention. I look to him surprised, where did this come from?

"Why would you say that?" I ask, my cheeks flood with color I no longer tried to hold back because his eyes were off of me. Slowly he turns to me and I lower my face, trying to make the color less apparent.

"When Kisame said his name, your face seemed turned red and know," he says gesturing to my mouth, "and you bit your lip when you heard he was on his was coming here- do you worry for Sasuke?" My eyes widen a little and I am surprised, does he pay so much attention to me? I try not to smile and realize he expected a response.

"No- I don't worry for Sasuke," I say. I don't worry for him- is that a lie? Since when did I not like Sasuke? I try to think back about it, I have based my entire life around his, even planned the future, our future. I feel cold and wrap the cloak around me tighter, but it only seemed to make me colder. Itachi leaned forward and looked at my lip again, this time he was only inches from my face.

Standing up with the cloth, he walks away from me; so that's it? He'll talk to me for a while, then get up and walk away as if nothing ever happened. I sigh and watch as he leaves the bathroom, expecting him to just go back to his chair and not speak to me again. Instead, he came over and kneeled at my side again. Surprised, I lean back a little bit, what is he doing? After just sitting there for a moment, the silence becomes unbearable, I find myself needing to say something- anything!

"You never told me why your face turns red," Itachi said, saving me form embarrassing myself by blurting some random thing out. I quickly look up, is he just- just making small talk with me now? I blush; maybe I should test it before I say anything.

"I- I don't feel like talking right now," I say, slipping in a yawn between words. If he doesn't try more small talk, then he doesn't care, if he does, then he does care. I was pretty sure he would continue to speak. However, I was proven wrong. Slowly Itachi stands up and brushes himself off.

As he begins to walk off, I get upset. "So this is it?" I ask, not caring about the desperateness that was seeping through my voice and actions. "You act like you care for a moment, then you get up and walk away the second the conversation doesn't fit to your liking?" Realizing what I just said, I turn my face towards the ground, ashamed. I might have just said, or admitted to something huge. My face goes red, embarrassed. Itachis' footsteps stop, and then begin to turn back around towards my direction. I watch his feet as the stop only about a yard from me.

"You told me that you didn't want to talk, I didn't want to force you to," he said, my eyes wander back up to his face. So he- didn't want to force me? I think to myself, blushing fiercely with my face covered by the cloak. Trying to cover it up, I look up to Itachi.

"So do you want to talk then?" he asks, eyeing me curiously.

"Yes- I do," I reply, trying to calm my blushing and push back any emotions that had just rushed through my head a moment before. Silence falls and again I find myself uncomfortable in it.

"Do you care for the Fox Demon?" Itachi asks; his sight on the ground as he actually sits down next to me for once. I think over how to reply.

"No, I don't care for the Fox Demon," I begin, trying to choose my wording carefully. Itachi looks to me with a semi-surprised look on his face, "but the boy, Naruto, I do care for- he saved my life once," I say, thinking back, but it wasn't too long ago. It's not like I liked him the way I do with Sasuke, or Itachi, but he at times was a friend. I try to get my mind off of it by changing the subject.

"Why were you so wet when you came in earlier?" I ask curiously, trying to look confused.

"I had to guard the building from the outside, it was raining," he said. That makes sense. Suddenly I realize something- if he had been soaking wet when he came in- how come the cloak was dry when he gave it to me? It hadn't been that long- had it? I stare down at the fabric wrapped around me and try to figure out why.

"What are these cloaks made out of?" I ask, having the feeling that my voice was probably annoying to him by now. He leaned into me and picked up a sleeve.

"It's a regular fabric that has had several jutsus' performed on it," he put the cloth onto my face as if that made it obvious. Annoyed that I couldn't see his face, I move the sleeve and realize how close he was. He's- just inches from my face, I try not to blush or turn away; maybe this is my chance. Maybe I can… I look into his eyes and decide to do it, I will kiss Itachi. Slowly I lean forward, and it seems that he does too, I close my eyes happily as my cheeks flush with color and-

"She's being relocated," Sasori says, slamming the door open. He stops when he gets in, realizes how close we are, and then in a way does that glare at Itachi. Disappointed, I draw away from Itachi, I guess it's not time yet. Itachis face is dark and I'm unable to read it. "Itachi- you stay here and clear the area so they can't follow us," Sasori says, lifting me to my feet and removing Itachis cloak. Itachi nods and catches his cloak as Sasori throws it to him. Sasori hoists me up onto his shoulder, glances at Itachi with an emotion of almost anger, and then begins out the door. I watch sadly as Itachi disappears from view. I am for once not surprised when I find myself thinking- be safe Itachi.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Fresh air whips through my short air and spins around me as we leave the large front doors. I had almost forgotten how good this feels. Sasori stops right outside of the building and takes his sandals off, slowly, holing them in one hand. Looking to me, he seems thoughtful for a moment, and then says, "Can I trust you to hold these for me?" I look to him surprised, why would he want me to carry them?

"Yes, I will," I say, slowly taking the sandals. How was he so sure that I wouldn't hit him with them to make him stop? How was he so sure that I didn't want to escape? I mean, I do want to escape- but I want to see Itachi again even more that that. Sasori starts to run; his feet now silent on the stones and rocks that didn't seem to be affected by him running on them, as if nobody had stepped there. My head bobs to the tempo of his steps and I find myself almost tired. The town rushes past us and my mind wanders back to Itachi. I had hated him with every fiber of my being just for still being alive, I feared every movement he made- and now, now I almost kissed him and I'm disappointed when I don't? Has my fear turned to love?

My cheeks don't blush, and my heart doesn't flutter when I think this. It would have done that for Sasuke. When I think of this, I only feel regret. Have I fallen in love with an Akatsuki member? This could kill Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei, and the two other anbu black ops they're sending with him. Am I so stupid? Could this all have been a trick by Itachi? I try to hold back the sea of tears that were surging forward. Sasori, continuing his running, looks back to me and softens his grip. Can he tell what I'm feeling?

The buildings continue to rush past us, long empty streets with large and small empty houses- what happened here? Sasori's pace slows down as he turns a corner. I look up, we're stopping. Sasori completely stops in front of a small sized building. The type that most wouldn't give a second glance to. It was a shamble, the windows wide open, the door hardly part of the house anymore. Slowly and carefully Sasori sets me down onto my feet and holds my firmly, but not painfully by my wrists. I stumble my first step and Sasori helps me stand straight. Slowly he leads me into the small building and I am reminded of how Itachi first led me into the other building. Again I strain to keep my tears at bay.

The doorway led straight to a small hallway and Sasori led me through it, past two empty doorways to a small room. As he opens the door, he led me into a small and forlorn seeming room. So this is my new keeping place. Quickly, after I understood that, I leave Sasori's hands and sit down in the far corner. Sasori closes the door behind us, and then walks over to me. What is he going to do? Hit me? I look away from him as he gets closer and try not to show my fear; expecting pain at any moment.

His lips brush my cheek and I look up- did he just kiss me? I touch my fingers to my cheek and look to him confused. "Wh- what was that?" I ask, surprised. I wasn't sure if I was angry that he would dare touch me, or flattered that he kissed me. At the moment, I felt both.

Sasori sighs, then goes and sits on the other side of the room, which was only five feet from me. "Sakura," he starts, his nearly lifeless looking eyes staring at mine. "I have to ask you a question," I look to him, what is it? "I need to know if you have any feelings for me," he looks to the ground beside him. I looked to him shocked, what did he just ask? How do I answer that question? Sasori's gaze stayed on the ground. I keep my silence- what am I supposed to say?

Sasori slowly gets back up to his feet and walks over to me. Crouching down to my height again, he continues to speak. "Sakura, after this is over, I'd like for you to stay here, with me," I look to him and back away a little. After all of this; being a hostage, being constantly hungry, getting hit in the stomach with Shark Skin so many times so that my chakra would be gone- and he wants me to stay? If Itachi had asked, I might have said yes, but Sasori? What has he done since I got here? I try to think back, but I can't remember any wrong he has done to me. I sit there for a moment- surprised at myself; am I actually considering this?

Sasori seemed to be able to red my emotions, "I don't expect you to answer now." Slowly he leaned in and this time, his lips met mine. I didn't try to stop him, but then again, I didn't kiss him back either. His lips were cold and harsh, not what I expected my first kiss to be like. Slowly he backs away, opening his eyes. I sit still, what do I do or say? He kissed me- Itachi never came close until just now- but Sasori hardly spent any time with me and he asked me to stay. Then again, I hardly know Sasori at all. I look up to him and decide. I know how I must answer. Sasori looks to me curiously and I breathe in, preparing myself to answer.

"SASORI- GET AWAY FROM SAKURA." Itachi come crashing through the door, his eyes red with sharingan- like Sasuke's. I lean back a little, Sasori whips around to Itachi, anger, which is the only true emotion I've seen Sasori show, darkens his face. I look to Itachi- did he say Sakura? Sasori keeps his enraged glare on Itachi. This is the first time I've ever heard Itachi say my name.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The air is hot with tension. The two ninja face each other, their eyes barring into the others. Looking at Itachi, my heart races a bit- he's here for me. His eyes, harsh and cold, were like daggers at Sasori. Sasori steps between me and Itachi, blocking both of their faces from my view. I lean against the wall behind me, what's going to happen?

"I claimed her," Sasori says, his voice was dripping with anger and hate for Itachi. Claimed me? I look to his back, what does he mean by saying he claimed me? I try to see Itachi, but Sasori steps back some and blocks my view even more. Sasori continues speaking, "You were assigned to a retrieval mission, nothing more. She is no business of yours anymore." Retrieval mission?

Quietly, I lean past Sasori's cloak. Itachi looks down to me, his sharingan glaring in his usually dark eyes. For a moment, the sharingan glints as if it were about to go away, then returns to how it was. Sasori turns to me, the anger for Itachi and for this situation was apparent in his face. "Sakura, you are mine," Sasori says, confusing me even more than I was before. Itachi steps forward quickly.

"I won't let you do this to her," Itachi says, beginning to walk past Sasori towards me. His face is no longer emotionless, as I have become accustomed to it being; instead anger and pain trace his features. He won't let Sasori do what to me? Take me away? Confusion was stuck in my mind and all that the tension in the air seemed to accomplish was to make my confusion worse. I look helplessly to Itachi- what am I supposed to do? Itachi stares back for a moment before Sasori steps between us again.

"You have no say in this, I was granted permission," Sasori says smugly, keeping his place. He was granted permission to what? I was one of the smartest ninja in my class, but at the moment, I would trade all of that just to know what was going on. Why were they talking about who claimed me? Why would they claim me? What was the permission for- to claim me maybe? My mind puzzles over these questions, turning them over and over again in my head.

"Sasori, I will not let you do this to her," Itachi repeats, I hear foot steps and see him begin to walk around Sasori again. Sasori keeps his ground, not moving an inch. Itachis eyes glint, then he moves out of my sight. What is he doing? Silence is in the dense air. "Activate!" I hear, and Sasori quickly moves away from Itachi. Wondering why, I look up to Itachi. His eyes were still red from sharingan and his gaze was on Sasori.

Suddenly the world around me seems darkened, where am I? I try to run, but can't. Itachi appears and I try to get up and go to him, but can't move, or do anything. He looks down to me, in a way sadly, his face makes it seem like he doesn't want me to be here. I try to call out to him, but can't. slowly he walks away, his face turned to the ground. I watch him walk away- where are we? I turn around, hearing more footsteps and see another shadow emerge. Sasuke emerges, and I am again confused.

Smiling, Sasuke walks over to me slowly, his hands in his pockets. I watch him surprised, what is he doing here. Slowly, he comes over and leans over next to me, his face right beside mine. Surprised, my heart rushes, what is he doing? His breath was right on my ear and it stops for a moment. "Sakura, you are nothing to me," my heart aches as I listen to him say this. I can't speak, and I can't do anything. I feel tears try to escape, but even they can't. Sasuke stands up smirking happily, and in a moment disappears.

My breath feels like it is knocked out of me and I try not suffocate. Why am I here? The sky above me seems dark and harsh. Sasuke, does he mean it? I try not to accept it, but he said it himself. As I begin to come to grips with myself, his footsteps sound before me again. The same dark smile, the same walk, and again he leans beside me. "Sakura, you are nothing to me," he repeats, and this time it hurts more, like it's being grounded into my heart. I try not to believe it.

He stands up again, but this time doesn't leave, this time he stays there, smiling, his eyes narrowed. Slowly, out of nowhere, he pulls out a kunai. He lifts it up and I cringe, so he's going to kill me? I watch as he raises the small weapon. I try to close my eyes, but can't. Quickly and harshly, Sasuke stabs the kunai into his chest, into his heart. I gasp and try to help his, what is he doing? But I can't help him and I feel useless as I watch him bleed out on the ground, unable to turn my head to look away, or close my eyes.

Slowly the life drains out of him and his eyes freeze on me, awful, dark, empty eyes. I again feel tears wanting to come, but they can't and I know that he's dead. My heart beat quickly with rage and sorrow, why are we here? How did this happen? Slowly, he fades away again and is soon gone. A tiny amount of relief overcomes me and I try not to look at the blood stains the remained. Those awful deep crimson stains in the dirt. Footsteps again sound on the ground and I watch as he again emerges. My eyes search his body, not even a drop of blood stained his clothing, and there was not even a scratch were I watched the kunai land. What is going on here?

Sasuke again approaches and my eyes widen painfully, he was dead, I watched him die. Sasuke leans next to me and is again in my ear, but this time, his message was different. "This is because of you," he says, and my heart stops as I watch him retrieve the kunai out of what seemed like thin air. He raises his arm again and I try to avert my eyes away, but am unable, and I watch as he again plunges the kunai into his chest. He said that it was my fault. I killed Sasuke, I think as I watch him fall to the ground, his icy eyes bearing into mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

It feels like an eternity passes, and with each time, it hurts more and more. I try to hold out, yet my will is deteriorating. Sasuke again approaches, it seems like for the millionth time and I look at him unwillingly. He again edges toward me, that same garish smile on his face, his hands still sitting in his pockets, he come slowly over, to my left side as always, then is different seeming. He leans his head to the left a bit, like a confused puppy, the takes one of my hands in his. The tears that couldn't come roared in my mind and I tried to escape, he wouldn't- would he?!

As he takes the kunai out of nowhere again, I realize that he would.

Sasuke sets the kunai in my hand, wrapping his fingers around mine so that my hand is closed tightly on the kunai. He smiles his little smile and then lifts my hand slowly up, his still wrapped around it. I try to fight back- this can't be happening. My heart races and he tightens his grip on my hand. Slowly, he brings the kunai down into his chest. On my hand, I feel the warm, sickening feeling of his blood flowing down, dripping off of my arm.

My heart rushes and I find myself having no mental strength left. I begin to give up hope. I just killed Sasuke with my own hands. He releases my arm and it lands in my lap, his blood now on my clothing. His smile is now weak, but it's till there, and his eyes are still on me. My tears try and try to burst from my eyes, but they can't, I feel like I am about to explode. My head spins and I question my sanity.

"Sakura!" I hear. Looking up, I realize that I am back in the room with Itachi and Sasori. I collapse onto the ground and the tears finally stream down my face, hot and painful. The tears remind me of Sasukes blood and I feel my stomach lurch with disgust. I try not to think about it, I have to forget, I'm fine now and that's all that matters. Itachi rushes to my side, kneeling down beside me; he sets his hand on my back. If I wasn't in so much pain at the moment, I would have enjoyed the contact.

"If you care so much, why would you use tsukuyomi on her?" Sasori asks, his voice riddled with either anger or he's amused. Itachi did this to me? I turn to him, my eyes wide in confusion, disbelief, and pain, why would he do this to me? He looks away from my face- so it's true? He reaches out to hold my arm, but I back away- why? Itachi looks to me, then down to the ground. My tears don't stop and I try to wipe them aside and off of my face.

Itachi changes his gaze to Sasori, a fire of hatred burning in his eyes even stronger than before. He doesn't say a word, but in stead looks to the door, as if commanding Sasori to leave. Why he doesn't just attack him is beyond me. Sasori pays no mind to this and walks over to me, putting his hand under my chin and lifting my face. I stare into his eyes, those deep mysterious dull eyes and feel lost. Itachi appears over his shoulder, worry mixed in with his usual facial features. I look away, saddened, and Sasori picks me up once more.

"She doesn't need to be in this room anymore, I'll relocate her to a more suitable place to check her health," Sasori says, lifting me completely off of the floor. Feeling sick, I can't help but lean against him. Itachis eyes narrowed at Sasori.

"No," Itachi said, his voice dry and enraged, he steps in front of the door, keeping Sasori from exiting. "I know what you're doing, and I won't let you do it to her," Itachi says, his eyes frozen on Sasori. I could hear his breath going in and out fiercely, what was Sasori going to do?

"It doesn't matter what you want, Itachi," Sasori says. Somehow we slip around Itachi and Sasori continues to carry me, not running, out of the building. Itachi didn't follow. I look back to him, seeing that his head was lowered. What just happened?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The sun was reluctantly shining behind a few clouds, some of the rays of light reflecting off of the small pools of water from the rain. My pulse is speeding and my head is reeling- what is going on here? My face rests against Sasori and I grab his cloak, my fingers entwining in the soft fabric worriedly.

Sasori looks straight ahead- his face concentrated and furious. His arms wrapped around me are strong and don't seem to want to let me go. I lean my head against him, looking up at my face. When he asked if I would stay with him, was this his quirky way of saying that he likes me? What a bad circumstance. Yet, I can't help but be curious about this ninja. When I first saw him, I thought that he looked like Gaara, the sand village ninja, but his personality is so much different. The entire time that he was facing off with Itachi- he never attacked.

I stare down at his hands that were holding me. They don't even seem human; they look harsh and hard, like no life was in them at all. Then how can he be so gentle with them? I move a little and realize that I can't see behind us from the position that Sasori is holding me. I try to hide the sadness of the thought that Itachi may not be coming after me. But, it's not that I need him to, I think to myself silently, trying to forget the pain I had felt.

I try to calm my mind- but can't. The intense pain comes rushing back, yanking on my thoughts, pulling them away from any good thoughts of Itachi. Images of Sasuke keep rushing past my eyes- the feeling of the blood slowly dripping down my arm comes back and I tighten my grasp on Sasori's cloak. He looks down at me, keeping his grip firm and close to him. Sasori saved me from Itachi in a way, I realize, watching his face as he carries me. His face keeps a mood of semi-sadness, and his mind doesn't seem to be here with us. If he hadn't carried me away- Itachi might have killed me.

Why would Itachi have killed me?

I was almost willing to run away from this whole situation with Itachi, even if it meant never seeing Konoha again- even after only knowing him for a couple days. I was so close to kissing him, and then when he came when Sasori kissed me, I was so happy to see hi, Itachi Uchiha, an Akatsuki member. What's going on? What is it about him? Why am I so trusting?

My conscience hits me, he wasn't so awful seeming, he only wanted to help when I bit my lip, not hurt me any further- could he not be so horrible? I discount this idea; good people don't slay their clan, good people don't join the Akatsuki, and good people don't abandon you. I stop for a moment, actually- I don't even know if he's following or not.

Slowly I twist my neck, wrapping my arm around Sasori's shoulder, and try to look back. And there's Itachi, running after us. My cheeks flush when his eyes meet mine and I try not to smile, unable to look away from his face. He stared back, sadness anger and determination crossing his face. Get it together Sakura, he tried to hurt you, tried to kill you, then why am I so relieved that he's here? I ask myself as I watch him run behind me and Sasori, his black hair whipping around in the air behind him.

I hold my breath, unsure of what to think. Sasori saved me- I should fear Itachi- is it all supposed to be that simple? Should I conform to it? I stare at him, but his eyes were now on Sasori's back, not on me. Those angry, blood-thirsty eyes. Why am I so happy to see them- how could eyes with such spite and hate- make my heart soar?

Confusion soars through me and I again question everything. Is he actually trying to hurt me? In that place I was in, he looked sad when he saw me there, if he was trying to torture me- why would he be sad when he saw it working? Itachi. If he had wished so much to hurt me, why didn't he just attack Sasori, taking me down with him? It doesn't make any sense! I think about it, and then am forced to fight back tears as I realize- he's trying to _save_ me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

My hair flails around in the air around my face, my hands no longer gripping to Sasori's soft Akatsuki cloak. Itachi. I watch him as he slowly gets closer and closer- what's he planning to do when he catches up? His eyes were gazing sadly into mine again and he was almost caught up with Sasori, only about fifteen feet away. Slowly, I extend my arm out, over Sasori's shoulder, to Itachi.

I try to ignore the flashbacks of the dream where I was doing the same thing for Sasuke, and I reach my arm out further. Itachi gets the idea and slowly edges forward. He reaches his hand out to mine and our fingers brush- almost. He gets closer and I'm sure that he'll get me- he'll save me! I reach out again and we get close- Sasori turns.

I try to grasp Itachi's arm, but I end up only smacking his arm down. He looks to me confused and I try to show that I didn't mean to. Sasori grips my body to his again and keeps running from Itachi. We were now traveling between a couple of old buildings shadows, and Itachi continued to race after us, at a slower pace now. Sasori leaps into the air and calls out, "Yusouki uso no jutsu!" Instantly, Itachi, the alley, and the entire town was gone.

I cry out in surprise as we hit the ground, Sasori still had his arms wrapped around me tightly. Calming me down, he has me sit up. I look around- where are we? The room was large, and you could hardly see the walls, because lined up against them were a bunch of tall boxes. Locks secured the boxes- what is in them? I look to Sasori and he sets me down, slowly letting go of me. Sasori takes a small metallic key out of his cloak and unlocks the door leading out of the room. So- is this his house?

Setting the key back in his cloak, Sasori comes over to where I sit and leans down, his face beside my ear. Again memories of Sasuke hit me, but this time it was of when Itachi had made it happen. He did it on accident, I remind myself; he couldn't have done it on purpose. Instead of speaking in my ear, he kissed my cheek and stood up straight, beginning to head for the door. Touching my cheek, a thought comes to mind.

"Why are we here?" I ask, looking around the room, stopping my sight on Sasori's almost emotionless face. He stops, the door partially open and with one of his feet already out it.

"Because," he says, "I need to keep you safe." Slowly, he walks out, closing the door the rest of the way. Listening, I hear him turn the key in the lock again, to keep me in. I blush, remembering how Itachi had said almost the same exact thing back at the first place they kept me. 'My job is to keep you from dieing,' I am beginning to wander if he was even talking about the Akatsuki at all. What was he talking about- he never specified- did he?

Slowly standing up, I begin to walk around the small room, studying the large boxes. Well, they looked more like lockers than boxes- except that they were made of wood. I stare closely and realize that each lock had a different symbol on it, yet I couldn't understand why they said what they said. I trace my fingers over the symbol of one, mother, and try to figure out what it means. Again the tantalizing question rips away at me- what are in these boxes?

Slowly, trying to be quiet, I slowly try to figure out how to open the lock. It wasn't a combination; it was just a piece of wood that sealed them closed. I try to break it, but can't.

I look down to my arms, for a moment there, I had felt chakra- have I regained it yet? Lifting my hands together, I try to summon my chakra and feel it come easily. How long have I had my chakra back? I feel the energy flowing through my arms and body; I had forgotten how good it feels to have this kind of power.

What do I do now?

I sit down, sighing. It's not like I can just leave now. First of all, I want to see Itachi again, I don't care how. And second of all, I have no real idea where I am. I could be anywhere in any village or forest, if I escape, it would be useless if I don't know where I am escaping to. So regaining my chakra is completely useless.

Sadly, I look up to the box that was labeled 'mother' and stare at it for a moment. And in that moment, I can't help but have my curiosity overcome me. I stand up, gathering my chakra. I want to look inside that box.

Slowly, I walk over to it, trying to make my feet make as little sound as possible. I keep my eyes on the door that Sasori had walked out of, not wanting to get caught. "Kujiku no jutsu," I whisper, my hands forming the correct signs. A small crack sounds and I stop, listening carefully for any motion from Sasori outside of the door. No response comes from Sasori and I look back to examine how much it cracked. It was just enough. Gripping the small wooden lock, I twist it and it breaks in two. I pull it off, my hand shaking as I begin to open the small door to the box. Why am I so excited about this?

I slowly peak in and freeze in shock. I look over the inside of the box, opening the small door the rest of the way. My eyes met another pair. There in the box, was the cold, harsh, body of a lifeless woman.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

My breath stops and I back away slowly from the box. It's human- a dead human- so close. The body slumps forward, leaning towards me, and falls down, partially out of the box, her arm extending as if to grab me. I try to keep myself from screaming. I try to calm myself down, she's dead Sakura- what are you so worried about? I ask myself. Even though there was no blood or punctures- she is dead- I know it. Why is there a dead person in here? I try to ignore it, but I know that my fear is from the fact that she's human- it could have been me.

Quickly, I look to the door that Sasori had left out of- does he know about this? He wouldn't put me into a room like this- would he? Not on purpose anyways- right? Hot tears begin to run down my cheeks slowly, burning with fear and anxiety. I stumble as I begin to move and I get ready to go bang on the door to have him let me out- he doesn't know this was here- he couldn't have! I'm shuddering and I reach out. My hand freezes as it is about to hit the door and I remember- he had a key.

I step away from the door and closer to the body, shocked and frozen, as I remember this. That's why I thought the room was his- because he has a key. I think back- if he had a key, he had to have known about what was in this room. And if he knew what was in this room- why would he put me in it? What is this all about? I look back to the body, still terrified- but no longer of the body- now I am because of Sasori.

What would he do if he found out that I had opened the box? I don't want to find out. Silently and cringing, I lean over, my hands shake as I grab the fabric of her shirt. Her shirt seemed to be ground in with dirt and I try to ignore the disgusting feeling as I try to lift her up, into the box.

This was easier than I had thought it would be. Her body was so light- it was incredible- as if she were only skin and bones- I shudder at thinking this and quickly release her into the box, quietly slamming the door shut and fumbling with the small wooden lock. How am I supposed to fix this? I place the parts of the lock where they were and step back. It doesn't look so horrible, I tell myself, looking over my handiwork. Then I get annoyed- it's not like he's going to ignore a huge crack through a lock on a box that has a body in it Sakura!! I tell myself angrily. I stare at the lock silently- as if expecting it to fix itself- but nothing happens.

What can I do? I don't know any jutsu that could help! I back away from the box and slowly walk over to the other side of the room, sitting as I do so. I try to get my eyes off of the lock- but can't. Will he notice?

I try to calm my nerves and I think things through. Sasori notices things others don't, he could tell each and every time my emotion changed, he knew when I was upset and he knew my weakness. If he can notice all of that, of course he will notice a large crack in a lock, he will the moment he walks in. Slowly standing back up, I edge back over to the box- trying not to let my feet make any sound. I reach the box and stop, staring at it- now what? I place my hand on the lock and try to think of anything possible to help. If he sees that I've seen into the box- I might be the next one in it!

I put my hands up, maybe if I use a healing jutsu, I think to myself. This jutsu is supposed to only work on living things but- maybe I can some how get it to work. "Fikusu no jutsu," I whisper, trying to focus all of my chakra on the lock. The lock shakes, and I try to steady my chakra flow. Slowly, the lock begins to mend itself. As it finishes, I look closely and realize the crack is still visible.

The time I spent mending it was wasted, I realize as I hear a crash outside the door, I back away to the wall across from the door. Who's there?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Sounds come forward through the door Sasori had walked out of. My pulse races as I sit, watching it- what's going on out there? Who's out there? The sounds stop and I relax a little, maybe Sasori was killed. Listening terrified, I hear the handle of the door turn as someone hurriedly unlocks it. I lean further against the wall and close my eyes- Sasori- he must have killed them, whoever it was, and now- now he's after me.

I listen, my heart in my throat, as I hear the door slowly open, my mind seems on the edge of insanity. A couple footsteps sound and I keep my eyes closed- terrified. The footsteps get nearer and then stop right in front of me.

"Stand up," my eyes shoot open- can it be? I look up and it is- it's Itachi. I try not to smile or blush but I feel it coming, why does he look so young? Does it matter? Just as I am about to open my mouth to thank him for coming- I stop, it's not Itachi- it's Sasuke. My heart stops and flashes of what has happened in the last weeks come back to hit me in the face. I stare at his face, speechless.

My eyes search him, trying to remember his familiar features. His face; he never really smiled, did he? And his eyes, except, these were not familiar to me on Sasuke, they were furious with sharingan, when I saw these, that's what made me think he was Itachi. Realizing I was staring, I try to look away, but he keeps his furious eyes on me.

"What are you doing- I said get up!" he says, grabbing my arm and trying to lift me to my feet. The contact was cool and angry- not how I expected it to be. Footsteps approach from behind Sasuke, and I try to see who it is, scared that Sasori was still there. I look and it's another ninja, maybe on of the anbu black ops I had heard Kisame talk to Itachi about.

"Uchiha- you just saved her, don't tell me you going to kill her," her very snide seeming voice says, she comes forward with a slight smirk on her face. "Hey Mechryu, Kakashi, she's in here," she says, half shouting towards the doorway. She tries to help Sasuke help me to my feet, but he won't let her.

"Where is he?" he asks, looking away from my face as he lets go of my arm. He looks away from my face and his sharingan fades away. My mind goes blank, having no idea what he's talking about- I look to him, confused.

"Wh- where's who?" I ask, steadying myself on my feet carefully as I keep my eyes on Sasuke's face. He angrily stares back- his features contorted with anger.

"Itachi- Sakura- where is Itachi?!" he practically shouts at me- grabbing my shirt with his hand. My back hits the wall behind me and a few tears fly out of my eyes in shock. So this is Sasuke. The boy I've planned my entire life around.

"Come on now- play nice," a sarcastic voice says sleepily from behind Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei wearily comes into view, looking as neutral as ever. Sasuke backs away from me, acting like he was ready to kill someone on the spot. I get off of the wall and try not to look at him. "We have to leave now- we aren't sure how many other members are in the area," Kakashi-sensei says, he turns to the doorway, and I notice another ninja, how many are there going to be? Only three anbu black ops and Sasuke. So these are the ninja that Kisame had spoken of; Mechryu and Rasachi?

Sasuke keeps his eyes off of me and begins to head towards the door. "What happened to Sasori?" I ask, pausing my steps for a moment.

"We have him taken care of," Kakashi-sensei says, giving me a curious look, and I realize that I had sounded worried when I had asked. Trying to ignore that happening, I begin towards the door again.

"Hey- Kakashi- do you think she'll be able handle the travel?" one of the female ninjas asks, she looks at me like I was a weak little kid. I'm a genin!

"I'm pretty sure she'll make it Rasachi," Kakashi-sensei said, looking at her the way Sasuke had looked at me, annoyed. Slowly I leave the small room, not wanting to look back because I know that if I do; the first thing my eyes would see would be that box with the woman's body in it.

Sasuke glares ahead of him as he walks, and I try to continue to look away from him, but can't help my eyes from staring at his face. Even if I knew where Itachi is, I could never tell Sasuke, he would hunt Itachi down and this time; one or the other of them would die.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The forest is cold and dark, even though the sun hadn't yet set. Sasuke was traveling with Kakashi-sensei ahead of me, and the anbu, Mechryu and Rasachi were traveling almost beside me. I try to keep my mind off of Itachi; I'm finally going home.

My hair whips around in the air, and I am for once not being carried; I'm not wrapped in anything, or having my wrists gripped onto- but I don't feel like I'm free. I look back to where we were heading from. Would I really go back for Itachi? A few weeks ago, I would have sprung into Sasuke's arms and had him take me off into the sunset without a second thought- but- now I can only think about Itachi.

He was different than Sasuke. He actually showed that he in a way; might have cared. Sasuke did that too, but now that I think about it, I may have just imagined that. Lifting my hand, I feel my lip. If I had bit it in front of Sasuke, he probably would have said that I was weak if I cared about a bleeding lip.

There is the boy that I have chased after, I lost my friend, my hair and my heart for, and he doesn't seem to care a bit for me. I- I still have feelings for him- but I shouldn't, not if they will never be returned. That's it- I have to stop. "No more," I whisper under my breath, bringing my hand back down to my side.

"What?" Mechryu asks, turning to me, looking through the small eyes holes of her anbu mask. I realize that she had heard what I had said and I shake my head to make it seem like I didn't know what she was asking about.

I look forward and my cheeks flush with color the moment I see that Sasuke was looking back. He looks away, not changing his steps pattern. Why am I so stupid? I say that I won't like him anymore and then the moment I see his face, I go back to my childish fantasies, I have to stop this.

The sun continues to set and I try to think things through- so what do I do? I have to stop. This is something that I need to clean myself of. I look at Sasuke and try to think to myself- this ninja- after not seeing you for a week, and knowing you had been captured by the Akatsuki, didn't even bother to ask if you were fine. He almost hurt you. You don't like him, Sakura.

I stop thinking this, feeling ridiculous, he's after his brother- what did you expect for him to do- embrace you and say those seven day's were the longest days of his life? Sakura- get a handle of yourself! I try to forget all of this- but somehow, it helped what I was trying to do; slowly I could feel some anger grow at Sasuke.

Kakashi-sensei begins to slow down, and Rasachi and Mechryu follow his speed. He slowly comes over to me, looking at my face. "We'll stop here for the night, Sakura needs rest, and we're out of range enough that the soonest they'd get here would be noon tomorrow." Kakashi takes off a small pack that was on his back and leans against a tree behind him. Sasuke turns around and begins to head back towards us. I keep my face from flushing, trying to control my, hopefully false, feelings.

Rasachi and Mechryu slowly take off their anbu masks, their faces almost red from the heat of the small masks. I look to the ground, sitting down on the ground that seemed to be covered with roots. Sasuke kept his distance from the small group, sitting against a tree, keeping his eyes open.

Kakashi-sensei closes his eyes, and Rasachi does the same. Mechryu continues to stand, her mask hanging off of the pack on shoulder. I continue to sit there, unable to close my eyes, or to even day-dream. I look at Mechryu, and she walks over to me.

"Why did Sasori have me in there?" I ask, hoping that she would know. She looks to Kakashi-sensei, then sits down beside me.

"Sasori is a puppet master," she says, looking ahead of us at Kakashi. "My guess is, he wanted you to be his next puppet." I look at her, confused. Puppet?

"What do you mean; puppet?" I ask, trying to figure this out.

"He uses the bodies of the deceased as puppets; I heard he even uses his parent's," she says, her face disgusted with the thought. I think back- that body, was that his mom? And- he wanted me to be one of those? My mind races- so all of that niceness he had showed, when he gave me that candy, and when he kissed me- was it all just a trick to drag me into it? "Why?" she asks, looking at me.

"I was just wondering," I mumbled. So, that's what Itachi had meant when he said 'I won't let you do this to her'. So he does care. I look up to the now dark sky; I have to go back to him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The small parts of sky that peaked through the spaces between the tree's leaves is now completely dark. Mechryu no longer stood beside me; she was nearby, staring silently in Kakashi-sensei's direction, her eyes glazed in a way and her face thoughtful. Sasuke was in the same spot that he'd been in since we got here, staring off into the forest.

For the past couple hours, I've been acting like I'm asleep, keeping my eyes closed and remaining almost completely still. My ears listen carefully to the surroundings, and I hear as Mechryu begins to move. Sliding one eye open, I see that she is walking away, her back turned to me. My chance.

Silently, I slip off, running as quickly as I could while making as little sound as possible. The forest rushes past me and I listen intently for any footsteps or motions signaling that she was following behind me. Hearing nothing I decide that she didn't know that I had left, I let a small smile slip onto my face. I'll be able to see him soon; all I have to do is find him. My feet hit the path we had just traveled on- my best bet is to start where Sasori had kept me.

"So- where are you going?" I hear in my ear, I stumble, landing on the hard ground beneath me. Looking up slowly, I see Rasachi, her Anbu mask on. I try not to look as surprised as I was- knowing that she would tease me for it. Rasachi stands by my side as I slowly get up; she takes off her mask, revealing her smirking face.

"So, why?" she repeats herself, placing her hands on her waist, the sneer still on her face. I rub my knee in pain and look to her, embarrassed. What am I supposed to tell her? I'm in love with a maniac who killed all of his family except for his brother and is now in an evil organization? That's stupid.

"I- I left something important to me back there," I say. It's not a lie- Itachi is important to me in a way. She tilts her head a bit then smiles again.

"So, Sasori is a 'something' then?" she asks, having a knowing look on her face.

"What?" I ask, confused; I don't like Sasori, why would she say that I like him? The only feelings of mine towards him are anger and spite right now. I mean, he tried to kill me, use me, and separate me from Itachi. Everything he said to me was probably a lie anyways. I try to convince Rasachi, "No, I could never- I honestly left something behind that is important to me!"

"Here, tell me what it is, and I will get it for you," she says, her smirk still there.

"No- I – I have to go alone!" I say, shaking my head at her suggestion. She can't find out about the truth- no one can- not until I'm sure.

"So then, if it's so important to you, you won't mind telling me what it is before I let you retrieve it- will you?" she asks, obviously not letting me leave until she was informed of what it is that I want. "Mechryu let you leave, but I'm not that nice," she crosses her arms, standing her ground and waiting for my reply. Mechryu let me leave? Why would she do that?

"Why would she do something like that?" I ask, my mind getting off of what we were just talking about.

"Because she knows what it's like to want something. Come back to where we were and you'll figure out what," she says, motioning to the direction we had just come from. What did Mechryu want? What was back there? I try to think it through. And suddenly I realize- Kakashi-sensei. She was watching him earlier, and she also was with him when they first arrived where I was being held. My mind puzzles over this and I begin to get up to go with Rasachi when I realize- she's doing this to distract me on purpose. I can't go back with them.

"I'm sorry, but I must go," I say, quickly starting to run- I have to escape from them- I have to find Itachi. I never thought I would be running from ninja of Konoha. The grounds slips away under me and I fall forward, my face plowing into the ground painfully. Rasachi comes beside me, crouching down.

"You won't leave until you tell me what it is that you want so badly," she says, helping me onto my feet.

"I can't tell you!" I say, panic in my voice- if she doesn't let me go, Itachi might be anywhere- I could loose him. I struggle against the grip she had on my arm, my eyes fill with tears of anger- what's with this ninja? Why won't she let me go? She stares into my eyes, a confused look on her face. She continues to look at me, still waiting for a reply. My desperateness finally reaches its peak.

"Yes, it's Sasori," I lie, closing my eyes. "I have to go back to see him," I say, she backs a step away from me. And lets go of my arms. I slide my eyes back open surprised- then realizing she was letting me go, I quickly begin on the path that I was traveling.

"You aren't coming back- are you?" Rasachi asked, just before I left hearing range. I don't reply, and continue going. I don't think I'll be able to return after this. Especially since I said it was Sasori- but if I had said Itachi- then when she told Kakashi- Sasuke would find out and come for vengeance on both of us.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Itachi- where are you? I run along the streets of an empty town, hoping that it was the one that they had kept me in. My footsteps echo in the dark as my shoes hit the rocky street. It seems like the streets never end, and just keep going in any direction they want to be. The moon paints the town with a dull light. Although my eyes have by now adjusted- I still find it strainful to see in this dimness.

I've been traveling almost the entire night; my legs are now both sore from travel, but if I want to make it- I have to ignore the pain and go. I have to see Itachi again. Just by thinking this, my movement is quicker. I have to hurry; he may be in this town.

I turn another street and a familiar sight comes into view. Looming over the street is a large, old looking building- it casts a large shadow on the street below it. This is where they first kept me. I stop outside the large doors, remembering the circumstances I was in when I was first here. My heart yearns to see Itachi's face again. Images of him flash through my mind and the wind rushes towards the open doors, as if trying to make me go in.

I follow the wind and slowly enter the doorway; the building was dark and cold inside. I enter the hallway and an ominous feeling is hanging in the air, the wind is no longer felt. I walk into the main entrance and turn left, remembering what Deidara had said when I was here before. The hall was empty and turning another corner- so was the room I had been kept in.

How did I get here?

Disappointed and tired, I walk over to the corner of the room that I stayed in while I was here. Slowly, I sit down and my eyes wonder over to the spot where Itachi had sat. How can I be sure that these feelings I think he has are true? I was wrong about Sasori- and he kissed me. All Itachi has done is try to help me from the psycho. Itachi never actually said that he even remotely liked me.

That would mean that I left Konoha and gave up my regular life for nothing. Can I accept that?

I stare at the bathroom door and remember when I had bit my lip. My lip. We had come so close to kissing- I couldn't have just imagined that- could I? But- it never happened- we never did kiss. I bow my head and feel tears eat away at the corners of my eyes, trying to get out. It couldn't have all been a lie. I know it's not- I left my village- my life! It's not a lie.

The building creaks around me and I hug my knees to my chest, leaning my head down. The tears land on my arms and slide down coldly. Memories of this whole experience come rushing to me. The rice ball, the candy, the dream, biting my lip, nearly kissing Itachi, being kissed by Sasori, watching Sasuke die, being taken from Itachi, being chased after by Itachi, nearly being killed by Sasori- and yet- I still want to stay.

My eyes tire from the tears and angst and I close them, with more tears still coming. And in that small amount of time- I must have drifted off to sleep, because when I reopened my eyes- there was a pair of feet before me.

_this is a short chapter- probably the shortest yet, but you might know why_

_if you have figured out why- don't post it, I want people to figure it out on their own._

_as always- thankyou for reading, for commenting and most importantly, for being there for me._

_much luv  
kitty_

_p.s._

_flames to dust- lovers to friends- why must all good things come to an end?_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

My eyes light up and I don't try to conceal the smile that I felt coming. My face flushes red and I stare up at his face, at Itachi's face. He looks down at me, his expression unreadable in this lack of light. His Akatsuki cloak is completely open and his outfit is roughed up from wind- he'd been traveling and searching- for me.

He puts out his hand to me and I grasp it as he helps me to my feet. We stand there for a moment staring, with my hand still in his. I keep my eyes on his face, tracing his features as if making sure he was still the same, as if I was making sure it wasn't Sasuke again. His eyes remain on me, as cold and deep as ever- but now they reflected my face in them. We release each others hands and silence falls, but it wasn't awkward or forced; instead it was comfortable and understanding.

Unsure of what to do, I step a bit closer to Itachi, he doesn't react; his eyes just follow my face. His beautiful eyes glisten a bit in the dim light and I stare into them, lost from the world. I begin to move closer to him again; this can't really be happening, an uneasy smile crosses my face. He stops me from getting any closer and a bit of sadness crosses his features.

"You do realize what this means, right?" he asks, his eyes still on mine, worried. I was unsure for a moment when we were so close- did he notice that? Is that why he stopped me? I try to forget my own thoughts and think about his question. This means that I give up Konoha; the place I've spent my entire life. Where I went to the academy, where I became a ninja, and where my home is at. I could never return there if I had left it for Itachi, the person who had slain the Uchiha clan, which was one of the major parts of Konoha. They'd never accept me back fully.

It also means I give up any past relationships with all of the comrades or friends I've ever had, including Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, my mom, and the other genin. I pause for a moment. Even though I say that I hate her- Ino was still a major part of my life, one of my first friends. She's part of the reason I liked Sasuke so much, because she did, so that meant that I should. I followed her for a large part of my life, and then we called ourselves rivals- just because we both liked Sasuke. And now I'm giving her small amount of friendship up.

Giving up Naruto will be harder than I would like to admit. And Sasuke- giving up him is like giving up over half of my life. It's ridiculous to think about how much I thought about, talked about and stared at him. I remember how he had treated me when he first saw me here. Giving him up would be a whole lot harder if he hadn't treated me the way he had. If he had never come- I would have missed him more.

Itachi continues to stair at my face as I think. His patience is unbelievable as he watches me go through each and every thing I'd give up. My eyes continue to stare into his. I am also giving up the life I've had planned since I was little. I was supposed to grow up with Sasuke, and yet- if I go with Itachi- that will cancel out my plans of ever being with Sasuke. Is this worth it?

I try to think of the good things.

Leaving with Itachi- I continue to gaze into his face- this could completely change my life. I'd be an Akatsuki operative; I'd be a hated ninja. The Akatsuki isn't very well known, but still…

I cringe angrily at myself and Itachi moves to see if I'm ok. I look up to his face- how could I do this? To stand here and try to think over my options- when there really aren't any. Here stands the ninja I've been thinking and daydreaming about- and all I can do is question- 'did I make the right choice'? Itachi's face is so apprehensive seeming. I have passed the point of no return- there's no going back now. It's too late.

Itachi continues to look worried and I stair into his eyes, slowly getting closer to him. His eyes stay on me, concrete yet worried. I reach up, putting my hands on his shoulders. He doesn't react, just keeps his gaze. I get even closer to him; I can feel his breath on my face. Leaning up, I close my eyes and our lips touch, smooth and soft- I've made my choice.

end


	22. Dear Friends

Dear Friends

Thank you so much for reading my fan-fiction. I'd like to say that if it wasn't for the fact that you were constantly asking for new posts, I probably wouldn't have finished this. Thank you so much for your persistence, it means a lot to me.

As many of you know, I am leaving on Wednesday, June the 13th to stay with my father for the summer. He is against anime/ manga, so I doubt if I will be allowed on any site that is based around, or that I post on about it. I'm sorry that I will only be able to speak with you through my e-mail address ).

I would like to finally confirm the rumor (lol- some of you haven't even heard it), that there will be a sequel to 'Fear May Turn to Love' when I return from my fathers house. The title will be, 'Love Has Turned to Hate'. No more spoilers of this story will be released until my return, and please don't start it without me.

I have really enjoyed being a fan-fiction writer for this site, the comments were like a hot cup of coffee in the morning- except for the fact I don't like coffee (lol!). There are some people I got really close to on this site, and others, whom I have not yet been able to start a friendship yet, but I will miss all of you.

Thank you again for your comments and your messages- they really do mean a lot to me and I will be a sad person this summer without you- but have enough fun on this site to make it up for me missing out! I hope all of you have a wonderful summer and one( if not all) of your hearts secret desires comes true.

Thank you again!

much luv

kitty


	23. The Sequel

Dearest Readers,

Hello!! It's me, GreenKat92! I would like to personally thank you for reading and favoriting my story, "Fear May Turn to Love"!! It's great to know that you enjoyed my Sakura/ Itachi fanfiction!! As I am sure you know, I am writing a sequel to it named "Love Has Turned to Hate"!! I feel that it is my duty to inform you that the very first chapter has now been posted!! I can't give away too much about the story here, but I can tell you this, Sakura has changed a lot. Again, I thank you for reading the first part of my fanfiction; I would be honored if you would join me for the second part!!

much luv

kitty

p.s.

If you wish to contact me about anything, or just say hi, my email address is on my main page!!! I look forward to hearing from you!!


End file.
